An Ink Demons promise
by Phingston 28
Summary: Long ago Benico a.k.a Bendy the Dancing Demon and Boris the Wolves life was saved from thier creator Joey Drew by thier best friend Shorie Momozono. She transported them to toon town but vanished never to be seen again Benico had promised that if he ever found her again he would protect her like she did for him. What happens when they are reunited 4 years later?


_**An Ink Demon's Promise**_

 _ **Bendy and the Ink Machine Mob Boss Alternative universe x Kamisama kiss x-over fan fiction**_

 _ **Written by: Phingston**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not own anything from Bendy and the Ink Machine it belongs to the meatly or anything from the Mob Boss Au it belongs to whoever made it. I also don't own anything from Kamisama or God's kiss or any of the pictures you may see in this story. All I own are this story and my character's this is all 100% fan fiction, in my mind. I didn't steal this or copy it from anyone no money is being made from this.**_

 _ **A/N: This story is rated T for safety and possible violent and graphic scenes. This story also contain's bashing and subjects that may be considered sensitive. Please keep in mind that not much is known about this AU so for the most part I'm just winging it and some scenes from the game will be mentioned. This is also a soulmate AU I'm new at this so please bare with me also forgive any Grammer mistakes for the life of me can't find a Grammer program that works and I don't have one in the word program I use.**_

 _ **My character also has a minor case of cerebral palsy which, makes it difficult for her to walk so she uses crutches, wheelchair etc to get around and sometimes her powers. Now enough of my rambling let's get on with the story shall we? Please enjoy 😊**_

* * *

 _ **( Toontown)**_

Benico a.k.a Bendy the Ink Demon had just finished a job and needed a drink and a place to think. He made his way into his favorite restaurant and bar moon man's bar being greeted by the other toons in toon town as he took a seat. " Hello Bendy what can I get you?" Moon man asked. " Scotch please." He said. Moon man nodded and in a matter of seconds handed Bendy his drink and left to attend other customers. Bendy's mind wondered as he went and pulled out a heart necklace it was golden with Bendy's name encarved on it. He pushed the small botton and it came open he smiled sadly at the picture inside

It was a picture of a little girl she had short brunette hair and hazel green eyes; she was in a wheelchair a blanket covering her legs. Boris was on one side and Boris was on the other with a little boy with short curly hair and blue eyes in Boris lap and his second creator Henry behind her the girls arms around Bendy and Boris all wearing the necklace she had given them, smiling happily. This was the last happy memory he has before everything changed and fell apart in a way. The girls name was Shorie Momozo her mother was one of the animator's that worked on thier show Bendy and friends staring Bendy the dancing demon and Boris the wolf. Since she was born Shorie had problems but she always smiled through them and made everyone smile which, is why everyone called her sunshine.

At this time this beloved picture was taken Bendy and Boris had gotten concerned when her mom and Shorie didn't show up for work for some time it was when Henry told him that Shorie had surgery and was recovering. Bendy and Boris didn't understand what surgery really was being cartoons and all but they knew it was important. By the time she got back it was her 6 birthday and everyone decided to throw her a party. This is where she presented them with the necklaces and they hugged, with the youngest one Mark who was five crawling in Boris's lap they scene was so cute her mom couldn't help but take a picture.

8 years later when she was 14 everything changed thanks to Joey Drew he had decided to use Shorie as an experiment and enjected ink in her bloodstream and then he provided to cut Boris open. Bendy subconsciously cringed at the memory of hearing his beloved sunshine scream bloody murder as the ink started changing her. Bendy was being held down by chains and was helpless due to the dreaded demon seal concealing his powers.

He never felt so helpless in his life but just as Joey was about to cut Boris open and through the pain Shorie mumbled something under her breath and they were suddenly transported to toon town. Bendy wanted to cry as he still remembers holding Shorie close as the left half of her body looked cartoonish the look of pain in her eyes. With the last of her strength she hugged them and whispered _" be happy and keep smiling for me okay._ " Then disappeared in a flash of light never to be seen again and that was all 4 years ago.

Of course Bendy was heartbroken at the fact his best friend was gone and angry knowing that Joey was the cause of it and that he betrayed him but, what was worse is that he NEVER got to tell her how he felt he had grown to love Shorie she was his soulmate he could feel it in his heart he was going to gather up the courage to tell her but thanks to Joey never got the chance. It was then he vowed never to be that weak again and if she was still alive he would protect her, gain her love and treat her like a queen. He has changed a lot over the small 4 years due to his motivation.

He is no longer that skinny and small demon he was when he did his show. He had grown more taller and musular to the size of a body builder and he took nothing from no one while, at the same time staying true to his kind and silly ways unless you rub him the wrong way then you pay. Him and Boris also started thier own illegal ink dealing ring and mob now he's basically a millionaire and is a mob boss. Today would have been Shorie's 19 birthday he couldn't help but wonder what her life has been like he bet she grew up happily and has a family or at least a boyfriend just the thought of that made Bendy's heart break but he knew it was bound to happen if it did.

" Happy birthday Sunshine." He mumbled. Bendy took one last sip of his drink, closed and put his locket back under his shirt and paid moon man then, left to meet Boris for a meeting.

 _ **(Somewhere in Tokyo Japan)**_

The now 19 year old Shorie Momozono wanted to scream she could feel her demon side wanting to come out and just tear up the nearest thing nearby she could also feel her left arm become drippy from anger but it was hidden by the arm length glove she always wears. She tried her best to fight off that side of her to avoid giving away her biggest secret will one of them and risk scaring Nanami away. Besides that they needed to figure out what they should do now that they were homeless thanks to thier greedy landlord and thier deadbeat dad who, had left them behind to avoid his gambling debts.

The young children had no other family that they knew off thier mom died of a unknown sickness when they were young and thier dad's side of the family was a complete mystery to them. Shorie and Mark had lost contact with thier uncle Henry after Shorie's accident with Joey and her biological parents died in a car accident shortly after that leaving them alone with nothing but the close on thier backs. Mark shivered against Shorie against the cold but gentle wind. She put her arm around him trying her best to keep him warm while at the same time holding her Bendy plushie close she had a whole collection or album of Bendy merchandise but it got destoyed in the fire her dad started in an apartment they plushie is the only thing that survived.

" HOW COULD THAT OLD MAN DO THIS TO US!" Nanami screamed into the wind. Suddenly the two of them heard the barking of a dog followed by a scream. " SOMEONE HELP ME!" in a tree not far away from them was a dog barking at a tree and a man cowering on one of it's branches. " SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS DOG OUT OF HERE! The man said. The dog was small like lap dog small it was brown with a black collar on his neck. Shorie took off her breaks and wheeled to the tree and like most animals the dog came up to her and licked her hand she smiled and scratched it's head " Now go on home to your family little guy." She said. She scratched the dog one more time and it ran off to who knows where. By this time the stranger got down from the tree on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

" Thank you so much I was just coming into town when that dog came after me." He said. " So I take it your scared of dogs?" Nanami asked. " Kind of yea are you locals yourselves?" He asked them. The man had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and silver frammed glasses over his eyes wearing a long trench coat. " **I can feel some intense power coming from him is this guy human?"** Shorie asked. It had all happened so fast Nanami had explained the whole situation and the next thing they knew he had offered them his home, kissed them on the forehead and left them alone he had mumbled something else about being a mistress and master but he was to far away to catch it

With no other choice they followed the man's poorly written instructions and found an abandoned shrine that housed demons. A fox demon named Tomoe and two spirts named Kotetsu and Oni-kiri and found out they were land gods. Tomoe had left not wanting to deal with being the familiar of children and rudely left thankfully the two spirts had allowed them to stay the night. However despite her busy and unexpected day Shorie couldn't sleep unlike her siblings so, she had went into the backyard where a beautiful tree was standing, leaned her crunches against the trunk of the tree and transformed.

She took her arm glove off where the ink grew all over her body her skin turned grey and her hair grew black and shoulder length with brunette brown still coming through in some spots. Black angel wings also came out of her back and her eyes were a mixture of black and green the only thing that didn't change was her light blue night gown she was wearing which, made her look more like an angel not that she thought that. She flew up into the air and sat on the branch looking at the full moon overhead thinking of her day and in some cases it made her think of when her and Bendy would look up at the moon and stars on top of the studio's roof when everyone was asleep.

Bendy would have his arm securely around her waist so she wouldn't fall and in his lap as well as his devil tail wrapped around her. Shorie closed her eyes imaging Bendy behind her and his touch she never got a chance to admit this but she had fallen in love with the cartoon demon but was to afraid to admit it. Her mom Linda had known this in fact everyone could feel it except Joey and in secret supported them she didn't care that he was a cartoon and she was human and even encouraged her to tell her and she was going to but sadly didn't get the chance for she disappeared back home before getting the chance.

No one knew but her family but like her grandmother she was part witch which is how she knew spells and the spell that transported them to toon town. Everyone knew something was going on with Joey considering how cold and distant he was getting he was also getting more violent and demanding towards everyone and began to suspect he was abusing the toons by the way they were acting more jumpy and scared around him. They just didn't know how extreme until it was too late when Shorie found her and herself strapped to operation tables and an unbarable pain in her body she could tell through her blurred vision something was wrong and casted the spell.

The next thing she knew she was in a hospital in the wizard world where the doctor's had told her that she had been injected with dark magic but thanks to the natural magic in her body it had saved her life making her half demon, a demon like Bendy. Unfortunately though the effects couldn't be cured because it was inserted into her blood stream she would be like this for the rest of her life. Despite the devasting news though they made due and she learned a bunch of new things she could transform between her cartoon and human form, she can fly, stretch like a well cartoon and plenty of other things.

She did have devil wings but she transformered them into angel wings so people wouldn't freak out. You could say she was inspired by Alice Angel herself but with her own twist. She still needed to drink ink to keep her stable like Bendy, Boris, and Alice but not as much about once a month or so and every once and a while she let's her other form out to let out that power. In the cartoon world she's known as the Angel for in a world where somehow cartoons came to life some cartoons get abandoned and or abused by thier creators. She finds them and transports tthem to toon town a special place made by the acme coorperations for toons to live the same place Bendy and Boris as well as Alice were transported to.

She often goes in a hood looking for them to concel her face and only does it if the toons okay with it her only condition to not tell anyone who she was and to live happily to bad that didn't seem to apply to her real life. " Heh I should stop thinking things like that or else I won't be able to stop, I should get to bed anyway I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be rough with this whole land good thing and let's face it as much as I love Nanami she is going to need all the help she can get." She said as she whipped her tears.

She dropped off the branch and used her wings to hover on the ground as she grapped her crunches and flew to her room carefully not to wake her siblings. Once she got into her room she put her crunches against the corner and changed back before going under the covers in her cot. She laid down and looked out her window at the sky at the full moon overhead.

.

Meanwhile in toon town Bendy was in his bed with his arms above his head, he was wearing a simple pair of shorts underneath his blanket showing off his musular figure. The only source of light was the moons glow " I bet your looking at the moon to aren't you sunshine I wish I was there with you." Unknown to either of them they both gripped thier lockets and thought " **good night sunshine\Bendy."** Then they both fell asleep Shorie unaware of the lone butterfly in her window and both of them unaware of their lockets glowing slightly.

* * *

 ** _A\N: Hello guys K. A. P 24 here or formally known as K. A. P 24 and the writer of my other Bendy and the ink Machine story inspiration. Unfortunately, I had to make a new account due to having a brain fart and forgetting my password I'm so sorry guys. Plus I've had a mean case of writer's block. Anyways let me know what you think of this story and don't forget to rate and review thanks._**


End file.
